black cat princess
by black neko hime
Summary: Some called her a "devil's child" but her family called her their koneko and "her father's daughter." Basically this is the story of Amu and Ikuto's daughter... sorry summary... rated t 'cause i'm not sure. may be overrated...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 last Day of School

_____________________________________________________________________________________

It was like "DUH!"—who else could have a kid like that? Her name was *Aneko. It was like a pun (?)) and she was a total rebel. Some called her a "devil's child." But her mom just called her, her father's daughter. Aneko looked a lot like Amu, her mother, but she acted like her daddy, Ikuto.

NORMAL POV

**A pink-haired girl with dark blue eyes walked up to a place called Seiyo Middle School on the last day of school. **

"**Finally, decided to show up to school today Miss ****Tsukiyomi." A teacher named Hotori Saaya commented.**

"**Yeah… Whatever, you say, Saaya." Aneko retorted. **

**Mrs. Hotori spun around. She was furious. "You will NOT address me that way, Tsukiyomi Aneko." **

**Her response was an American expression. She raised a fist and then her middle finger popped up.**

**Now Saaya was REALLY angry! She already hated Aneko because she was the daughter of the first girl to hold Tadase (her husband)'s heart.**

**ANEKO'S POV**

**My little black cat chara was still laughing in third period… The other kids in my class with charas were looking annoyed and I smirked. Something in me just loved to annoy them. Especially Saaya's son, Chiko (means Arrow).**

**I looked out the window wondering why I'd come here. **_**Cause I don't wanna be in middle school forever**_**,****I thought**_**, plus I have a feeling something interesting is going to happen today.**_

"**Aneko****!****" my chara, Kyoko (meaning mirror) screamed to get my attention. I looked at her then back at my red and black fingernails. I was prepared to flick the little chara as punishment when she pointed across the room. I noticed a boy who hadn't been there the last time I came to school, about two weeks ago for a math quiz. There was something weird about him. I was curious.**

**I was thinking that I might follow him after school when the fourth period bell rang signaling a break.**

*means older sister named for cat like personality from birth (neko=cat). It was like a pun (?)

Black neko hime :What did you think?

Aneko: what happens next?

Black Neko Hime: urrrk! Ignoring you. I was talking to them.

Aneko: rude. sticks out tounge

Black Neko Hime: this is my first fanfic… I so tell me what u think… I'm open to suggestions.


	2. Chapter 2 Mystery Guys

Chapter 2? Mystery Guys?

Black Neko Hime: I don't own—

Aneko: She doesn't own Shugo chara.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There was something weird about him. I was curious. I was thinking that I might follow him after school when the fourth period bell rang signaling a break.

~End of flashback~

Aneko's POV

The day wore on without a hitch. Tomorrow was graduation. I would finally be free of these annoying teachers. Maybe I'll even go to school more often. I mused.

The final bell rang and I walked out ahead of my prey in order to keep a low profile while following him. I pulled out my cell phone and called home while waiting for the mystery boy to come out.

Though I was pretty much a free kitty most of the time I still felt a connection to my home. "Hey mom," I said to my mother's voice-mail, "I'll be home around six today. Bye."

The boy walked out in a crowd. I back just a few steps behind them. All along the hallway I heard people talking. "Tsukiyomi- san is here today." Keeping a low profile might be difficult. Luckily he was surrounded by people and hopefully unaware that I was following him.

Aneko's POV

We managed to make it outside without him turning around, yet I felt like Iwas being followed. I turned around but saw nothing. Kyoko was getting agitated.

"Aneko, nya." I looked up at Kyoko flying around my head. Her black tail was still. She was being serious now. "We're not alone."

I tilted my head and stared at her. "What are you talking about?" Of course we aren't alone, I thought. We were following someone.I looked up expecting to see the kid in front of me, but he wasn't there."Dang. Kyoko, you made me lose him." I hissed venomously.

Kyoko's brown eyes got big and she was looking horrified, hanging limply in the air. "Charas." She said. "A strong chara is coming toward us."

"It's okay." I told Kyoko. "We can handle them. You're very strong." Kyoko smiled and spun around.

"Chara change?" she asked me smiling.

A voice came from below her. "No, don't waste your energy. We're already here." It was another cat chara. He was a gray-black tabby, whereas Kyoko was pure black.

Once Kyoko recovered from her shock she screamed. "Don't look under my skirt!" Then she tried to hold down her glittery black skirt while landing gracefully next to him. Kyoko touched her diamond tiara to make sure that it was still in place on her red tipped- black hair. "Who are you?!"She screamed, still flustered.

The whole time I was looking on amused. Then I felt something…—no, someone…—was breathing on my neck. I quickly punched the person in the face without looking. I was turning to face him when I felt myself falling over.

I was slightly confused. I blinked and someone was in front of me pushing me over. I hit the ground and there was a boy hovering over me. I would have punched him in the face, but my arms were pinned to my sides. "Who the heck are you?" I asked, realizing that there was no escape since my legs were also pinned to the ground.

"It doesn't matter. Just keep away from my brother. You hear me?" The boy was looking serious.

"Yeah… whatever," I said looking away. In my head I was saying, "Wow 2 mystery guys in 1 day! I didn't get a good look at the last one, but his brother is HOT…"

He backed off a little, releasing my hands to get a good look at me. The boy kept sitting on my legs to keep me from kicking him.

"Who are you?" he asked.

I felt my cheeks began to heat up momentarily. "What?! No, don't blush!" I screamed in my head. "Must… control… the… BLUSH!!!"

"I asked first." I said coolly. I pushed my fallen bangs back so that I could see again.

"Stubborn aren't we?" the mystery boy asked. "In any case, I'll see you around, Koneko." He stood up. "Expect the unexpected," he said jumping up and bounding away, chara in tow.

"What just happened?" I asked Kyoko.

"…" Kyoko just stared. She was dumbstruck. She was blushing really hard. She looked really funny. My little chara with red-tipped, black hair was blushing pink staring into space. Her black ears were alert but other than that she looked dazed.

I started laughing and she came back to earth.

"Um…" she straightened her knee-length black denim mini skirt and pulled down her black tank top. "Man. I'm lost for words...." she said. Then Kyoko tied up her red tank top and looked at me. "Which way's home?" she asked.

"Shoot!" I said. It was four o'clock now. "Guess I really will be home at six." I muttered.


	3. Chapter 3 Surprise visitor

Chapter 3

Black Neko Hime: Wow! I'm getting creative.

Aneko: Yeah, yeah… whatever on with the story.

Black Neko Hime: but. Don't you want to know what the surprise is?

Aneko: Surprise? ~ Looks excited~ What is it?

Black Neko Hime: evil laugh. You have to wait and read the story. Evil grin. Passes out.

Aneko: Now that she's taken care of … ~Flips off sleeping BNH~

Kyoko: Pops out of no where… Disclaimer! Nya…

Aneko: BNH doesn't own Shugo Chara and unfortunately neither do I.

This chapter is dedicated to Hime Cullen Tsukiyomi.

Normal POV

It was 5:42 PM. A girl with bright pink hair wearing the uniform for Seiyo Academy' s Middle School walks up to a door breathes a heavy sigh and unlocks it.

Aneko's POV

"I'm early!" I thought, happily. "Are you gonna be alright, Kyoko?" I asked my little chara. It had been more than an hour and her head was still spinning…

She rubbed her temples. I sighed and opened the door.

My older sister, *Aiko, was sitting on the couch watching soap operas like always. "Hey, Onee-chan," I said.

Aiko stopped the television. What in the world is going on?I wondered. Aiko smirked and her golden-brown eyes danced.

"Hello, nee-chan,"she said. Her voice was suppressing excitement. I was getting worried. For one thing Aiko nevercalls me "sister." Aiko says we're too different to be called sisters. I understand, but I call her "Onee-chan" anyway. Also she never turns off the television during "her stories" unless she has some really juicy gossip.

"Man, Dad is freaking out!" I heard my brother coming into the living room from the kitchen. **Katsumi saw me, "Oh, hi, Imoutou." He turned back to our sister. "So our stray koneko comes home for dinner, eh?" He was grinning really hard.

Just then in comes mom. Her hand is over her mouth and her face is REALLY red. Like Brand new fire truck red…

"WHAT THE HECK!" I yelled. I was still standing by the door trying to figure out what was going on. "What is going on?" Kyoko asked for me.

***Ai, Aiko's chara, answered. "Well, Dad is freaking out because—"

"TADASE!!! GET THE HECK OUT OF MY HOUSE!!!! " Dad's voice roared through the rather large house.

"Well because of that. Mom's laughing 'cause she thinks its funny that Dad is so jealous."

"No one wants you here! So you and your kid can beat it!" Dad yelled.

"Aiko called you her nee-chan because she feels that the two of you are more alike now. And Katsumi's being his normal self…" Ai clasped her hands in conclusion.

"…More alike now? How is that?" I asked.

"Move over, Sister!" Katsumi's chara,** ******Tsuyoshi, finally spoke. He pushed Ai out of his way. "Because, Aneko," he said mischievously, "you have suitors now."

"Eh?" Is it just me or did my whole life just get a lot more complicated?

NORMAL POV

"WHAT THE HECK!!!!" Aneko screamed. The whole house was silenced. Aneko screamed louder than Ikuto had in the past two hours.

Amu finally cut loose with her laughter. She had to sit down because she was laughing so hard. Though Amu was now 35-years-old it didn't take too much to make her laugh like a little kid. Or a drunk. I guess it depends on point of view.

"Little girls shouldn't use such colorful language." Ikuto said coming into the living room to see what was going on. It appears that he either forgot about uninvited visitors or just chose to ignore them. "Hi, Kyoko!" Ikuto said looking at his daughter's chara.

"Hi, Dad!" Kyoko said. (The charas call Amu and Ikuto, mom and dad.)

"Hello, Koneko!" Ikuto exclaimed picking up his youngest daughter and spinning her around. "Don't say things like that, okay?" He said putting her down. "Kids, go to the kitchen. I'll help your mother and we'll be there soon."

ANEKO'S POV

I looked up at my sister. Wow, she's gone crazy.I thought. Kyoko knew what I was thinking and laughed. I smiled at her then redirected my attention to my older siblings who were walking ahead of me.

I caught up with them. Katsumi flinched slightly. Aiko straightened up. Then my sister cleared her throat.

"Haven't seen you in a while," she said to the person sitting at the table. Her voice was hard. Whoever this was at the table, had obviously struck a nerve with my sister at some point. She crossed her arms.

"What an unfortunate meeting," she said. "I thought you would have died and gone to hell (she's calling him evil) by now. Or at least been on life support still… From the last time you tried to pick up my mother. Let's see… Katsumi was still a baby so that was like, what, sixteen years ago."

I heard a gasp from the table.

I put my left hand on Katsumi's shoulder and my right on Aiko's. Then I pulled them apart to see who Aiko was talking to. I gasped. "What the—" I remembered what Daddy said. So I finished, "—world? It's you." I said glaring at Chiko Hotori.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

*Aiko means love child. **Katsumi means self- control. ***Ai means love. ****strong, tough

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Black Neko Hime: Wow. Being mean takes a lot of energy...

Aneko: (sarcastically) Yeah...

BNH: Anyways... What did you think? You already read it... Now PLEASE review. (the anonymous review works)

Aneko: Hi G--

BNH: gives death glare

Aneko: BNH's little sister!


	4. Chapter 4 revenge and mystery

Black Neko Hime: Oh. My. Goodness!!!!!

Aneko: What the (looks around. Ikuto's not here. Sighs in relief) heck is wrong with you?

Black Neko Hime: huh?

Aneko: First, you're dressed wearing black and gray with Tinkerbelle and purple nail polish.

Black Neko Hime: sings: "SO WHAT I AM A ROCK STAR—"

Aneko: No you're not…

Black Neko Hime: Fine. (pouts) cause I want to…

Aneko: (strokes imaginary beard): REBELLING, maybe?

BNH: not quite. I just discovered it looks good and I like it!!!

Aneko: Sure, you did… (smiles mischieviously)

Black Neko Hime: WHAT!?!

Aneko: And you're shaking, spaz.

Black Neko Hime: It's because I'm on the brink of hyperventilating. So I had to pry myself away from other awesome Amuto-licious (yes, I know that's not a word! That's why I'm inventing it!) fanfics! Thank you all the people who brought me to this place of hyper overload. Including "Best Yet Apple Juice…"

Aneko: Just so you all know, Spaz(points to BNH) over here is serious… She's in a place of excitement…

Kyoko: (pops out of egg) How does she talk? ... Anyways, none of us own Shugo chara… If we did Tadase would be dead…

Aneko: Or would he? BNH is a little loopy… Which reminds me… BNH's Mom! She's wearing all black. This is payback…

I put my left hand on Katsumi's shoulder and my right on Aiko's. Then I pulled them apart to see who Aiko was talking to. I gasped. "What the—" I remembered what Daddy said. So I finished, "—world? It's you." I said glaring at Hotori Chiko.

~Flashback end~

Aneko POV

I unhanded my siblings and got off the balls of my feet returning to my usual 5'1'' height. Blue sparks started flying as we glared at each other.

"Why are you here?" Chiko asked. His pink eyes held a steady and angry glare to my dark blues.

In a matter of seconds I realized that this fool was serious. My glare quickly reformulated into a smirk. "You honestly can't tell?" The sound of Velcro could be heard behind me. I snapped my fingers. "Kyoko," I called to my chara who sat on her motor bike and smirked at her brother and sister. "This is my family."

"Let's ride she gave the final command and our three charas chased Chiko's around the kitchen.

Aiko's POV

"Chiko," she spat the name as if it were venom. I had no idea my sister was this good. Guess it's genetic… "What are you doing here?" I guess that was the boy's name. Aneko flexed her fingers and looked at her nails as I she were a cat and they were her claws.

Aneko licked her claws—err—nails. She was dangerous to the two males sitting at the table, but not to us. Then it dawned on me. This is why Kyoko was born! To check Aneko. Kyoko is Aneko's self-control! For instance a domestic cat, while dangerous to a mouse is generally harmless to whoever feeds her. Though at times she may endanger all in contact with her…

Tadase looked horrified. I loved it! I recall Daddy's chara was a cat… Yoru. No wonder. His son, however looked disgusted. This sight worried him a little.

"Aneko," I began the introduction. "This is Tadase. Mommy liked him in grade school. But he liked her character transformed-self. Later he decided he liked all of her. The relationship ended quickly. About 16 years ago he shows up out of nowhere. Needless to say Daddy beat the daylights out of him. But apparently, not all the life." I saw Aneko's hand twitch by her side.

"Tadase," I started. "This is our baby sister—Aneko. She is the most like our dad. As should be quite obvious. Mum's features, Dad's eyes and grudge. However, the personality, is all her own." My sister's sharp eye glanced at me quickly, informing me of what she planned to do.

Katsumi POV

Both of my sisters were getting high off the atmosphere. Aneko was about to do something stupid and I was tempted to let her, though I didn't really remember "Tadase," I hated him on sight. I caught Aneko's shoulder roughly. There was more to this whole situation than she knew as of yet.

There was an unspoken conversation between us as my sister looked into my eyes, confused at first.

I wanted this man to get a better view of my family's power, though we wouldn't waste too much on him. I looked back at that Chiko boy and glared into his eyes. He was afraid now. Completely horrified. After I had restrained my sister he'd gone from nervous to terror stricken.

"H-How can this be?" He stuttered. "The world's two most powerful chara holders…"

I heard my mom giggling as she came in. I didn't have to turn around. Knowing my mother she was blushing…

Aneko's POV

My mom had come in giggling the way she does when she's embarrassed. She and Daddy had probably been making out again. The laughter ended abruptly as Daddy and Mommy stood right behind us. Mommy bent down slightly and wrapped her arms around my neck, putting her head on her right arm.

"Shocking isn't it?" I said sarcastically to the father, Tadase. He was still dumbstruck. He nodded. I laughed at him.

Chiko regained his composer. "Well, if you will excuse us." He said looking away from me to my parents.

Katsumi snapped and all our charas appeared by our sides. "Leave quickly," he said. His voice sounded like he was just saying something normal like, 'brush your teeth.' But, I knew my brother and from the way his chara was acting I could tell what he wanted.

"Translation: Leave now," Tsuyoshi stated, excitedly, "if you intend to go home in one piece."

I smirked. "Ten points for the Tsukiyomi family," Kyoko cheered after the Hotoris left.

Aneko

I was laying down in my bed. Momma sure had weird taste when she was a kid. From boys to room colors. Eek! I have her old room. Yellow and pink. Gag me! Soon it would be repainted to suit my tastes. Black and red. It would be awesome!

I sighed content. Then I heard a noise from downstairs. The phone? Who could it be?! It was midnight. Only a cat burglar would be up now. …Or some other cat-thing… (me!)

I picked up the phone and didn't saw a word. I heard breathing a breathed into the phone, too. I fell asleep like that. Breathing with someone. Both of us aware someone was listening. Neither of us speaking. I guess you could say I have a twisted sense of romance. 'Cause I thought that this stalker-ish breathing call was romantic.

……………………….

End of chapter 4.

Black Neko Hime: Yeah I know… a bit sporadic. Tell me what you think anyway…

Ps. "heck" isn't a bad word… sweatdrop…

Bye Bye.

God Bless!


	5. Chapter 5 ready, set

Aneko: It's about time you get back to me.

Geni: 'bout time you shut up. I'm doing this for all my readers!!!

Aneko: Thank you guys! She completely forgot about me.

Geni: -smirks-

Geni: Okay. I don't own any licensed stuff. So don't sue me! (I wrote something that's copy written but that's off topic…)

Aneko: Where's Kyoko?

Kyoko: Uggg… Must I do everything? On with the story! Happy reading!!!

_**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**Chapter 5: Ready, Set…**_

_**Aneko's pov**_

It's spring again. And you know what that means! A new school year. Finally, I'll be a first year in high school. I believe that means less rules!

I was just about to close my eyes again when my mom knocked on the door.

I groaned and pulled my pillow over my head.

"I wanna sleep." I thought. Amu just walked in anyway.

"Wake up little kitty." She said softly. I felt her pink hair on my face as she bent over me. I could feel her relentless golden eyes on me and knew she had nothing better to do than stare at me until I got up.

"I'm awake, Amu." I told her. She just stayed there for a while longer. Then she backed up. I smiled.

"Get up or I'll drag your tail downstairs and stuff breakfast down your throat." She threatened. Her voice didn't even change from the last time she'd spoken. I huffed and sat up. I opened my dark blue eyes. The first thing I saw was myself because my full-length mirror was right across from my bed.

I stood up and pulled up the top of my black tank top. Then I brushed the wrinkles out of my blue shorts. "Happy now?" I asked Amu as I walked toward my "bookshelf." Calling it a bookshelf isn't actually right. More like a manga shelf. I am incredibly picky with normal books so my parents stopped buying them for me. With manga the pictures make up for the boring parts.

What was I talking about again? Oh yeah. So I walk over to my manga-shelf and pick up a red egg with a pattern of black kittens doing different poses like head stands and holding flowers. I rub my left hand back and forth across it like Aladdin does with his magic lamp.

"Nya. Five more minutes, Mom." Kyoko whines, cracking her egg. Why she always calls me that in the morning, I still don't know.

"Planning on skipping breakfast this morning, Kyoko?" I ask. Well I don't know if you'd really call it asking. But, whatevs…

By the time I'd eaten, brushed teeth, showered and got to the stairs Amu and Ikuto were ready. Katsumi was already gone. He was a going to be a third year and didn't really care about the first year assembly. Can't say I blame him. I'd ditch, too. Only problem is that Mom and Dad are coming.

"I'm so excited!" Mom told Dad. "I haven't seen Rima in forever! And I know you secretly want to see Tadase again." Mom smirked.

"Why do you think everyone's gonna be there?" Ikuto asked Mom.

" I have my ways and my reasons…" She said smirking harder.

_Wow. This is gonna be awkward as heck_.

**Another house. (see if you can figure it out)**

"Hurry up, Ikuto!" I heard my mom scream from downstairs. Sometimes she is really annoying. I opened my bedroom door and heard my mother's stiletto heels clicking as she ran around on the wooden floor of the kitchen.

I got downstairs and leaned on the wall.

"Wallet… wallet…" my dad mumbled to himself running around the house. He gave up and scratched his head. "Oh well. Sorry Ikuto. Guess Mom's driving I can't find my license." My dad told me.

This is annoying. This family has issues. I just shook my head. _Great. My first day of high school and we're all gonna die!_ I thought. Mom drives like a maniac when she's anxious. And today she definitely is.

She was singing some super old song I heard a long time ago. It was something about a butterfly… Whatever it was called the song was by someone called Hoshina Utau. The girl was like fourteen or something and disappeared just before her international debut.

Mom has a beautiful voice. She was trying to put her long blond hair into ponytails, but—of course—the rubber band broke.

"Stupid rubber band…" She muttered under her breath. I pulled out one of the big ones that I would've used as a sling shot from around my wrist, under my long sleeve. "Thanks." She said. My dad rubbed my head. My mom finished her second ponytail.

"Ready, Utau?" My dad asked my mom. I grabbed my backpack. I was really starting to wish I had left earlier like my brother, Kukai.

"Ready, Kukai." She said containing in her voice the excitement which shone through her eyes. Then I opened the door and strolled out, my parents marching out behind me.

Another "mystery" character's house (mystery character pov)

"Temari, I'm not afraid to leave you! You need to hurry up, too Rima!" I heard my oldest son call to his siblings. "Nagi, we're running out of time!"

My black-haired oldest son came down the stairs, almost tripping over one of Temari's books. "That's what you get, Inconsiderate Jerk!" My daughter's shrill voice rang out. At times like these I really missed Amu-chan. I wanted someone to laugh with. I gripped my mug tighter. My ring clinked against my white coffee mug.

Then I remembered Amu has kids, too. Maybe she'd be at the school. Probably not at the ceremony for the incoming first-years. But, I mean, she did marry Ikuto and the last time I talked to her was 15 years ago and she had a little boy and girl at the time. So maybe she'll be in the office. But you never know…

I was torn from my thoughts when my husband, Nagihiko Fujisaki Senior, reminded me that we had to leave. "The kids are already in the car."

"Alright." I said, pulling my robe off to expose a beige pant-suit with a black shirt and black –pointed toe shoes.

As a final touch I add my signature black ribbon headband.

I woke up to the smell of bacon and eggs. "Thank you God." I began my morning prayer, "For not letting Mom cook…"

Chitose, my chara, laughed when I finished because I thanked God for keeping Mom out of the kitchen.

"Yaya's good at a lot of things. She's my mom. Plus, she's, like, my best friend. Cooking just isn't one of her strong points." I said. she laughed so hard that she tipped over and just fell on my bed, laughing her head off.

I huffed, pouting.

"That's…" Chitose said between laughs, "the… under- (insert fit of giggles here) understatement…of the… year!!!!"

"Whatever, Chitose…" I said coldly.

"Aww, come on—"

"Miki, breakfast is ready." Mom said from the door. I turned to her. Chitose looked, too. Yaya looked really pretty. She had her long brown hair in a ponytail with one big black bow in the top. It was flipped at the bottom. Yaya was wearing a short black dress to match my uniform. She wore a round-toed, black boot with a stiletto heel.

"You like?" Yaya asked, posing.

"Kawaii!" I responded.

"After breakfast Momma will do your hair!" She said pointing at herself.

"Thank you!" I exclaimed walking out of my room. Yaya held the door open for my pouting chara to fly out. Chitose floated beside me as I walked down the stairs.

"Miki, Yaya!" My father called from the kitchen. "If you two don't hurry up you'll miss breakfast."

I ran into the kitchen, ate quickly, brushed my teeth and got dressed. Mom gave me bangs and a pair of side ponytails. I did her lipstick because if she had done it herself it would look like a three- year-old had gotten into her mother's lipstick.

"Miki, guess what!" Yaya said as I sat down in our car.

"What, Momma?" I asked, inspecting my black-and-blue slip on Vans.

"I bought you a first day of school gift!" She said handing me a shoe box wrapped in her favorite kind of wrapping paper. Christmas paper.

I opened the box. Inside was a pair of shiny black pumps with buckles. "Wow." I breathed. "Thank you, Momma and Poppa."

I rubbed my hand along the shoes and slipped them on.

"Miki don't loose your glasses today." Papa warned.

_Man, I hate wearing glasses. It's so embarrassing. It's not like Momma wears glasses. But then again she has perfect vision. Why can't I just get contacts?_ I thought.

Oh, well…

"We're almost there!" Mom squealed. I looked out the window. _Here we go._

Chitose giggled. "Yaya is acting like a little kid."

I glanced at Yaya and sighed. _High school… Guess it's time to grow up…_

**Another mystery household (I have a feeling this one will be easy to figure out…)**

_Mwhahaha!!!! Now my master plan goes into action! Operation: explain myself and Make amends with Nii-chan! _ (a/n: what a long name…)

The kid is eating breakfast. I'm reading the newspaper and wearing a black suit. He's wearing a black uniform just like Nii-chan's high school uniform. Why, you ask. Well that's because he's going to Nii-chan's old school.

"Dad," my son interrupts my thoughts. "Dad, you're talking to yourself again."

I feel myself blush and realize that I have one foot on the table the other in the chair_. Guess I went into Kiseki mode again…_ -sweat drop-

"Tadase!" My wife screams. "what are you doing to my brand new imported kitchen set!?!" I sweat drop again.

"…So that's where all the new car money went." I say out loud, remembering when my check bounced for the custom-made yellow Lexus. _This woman is really getting on my nerves again…_

"Can we just go now?" Chiko asks standing up.

"Wait, I gotta do my make-up!" Saaya says pulling out a tube of lipstick from her fur coat.

Did I mention that she's REALLY GETTING ANNOYING!!?!!

"We're out of time. Just do it in the car Saaya." I say dragging her out of the house.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Geni: Yay! Finished the chappie!

Aneko: Hmm… Newbies…

Geni: I'm excited. New characters!!! Okay so here's how it works:

Aneko: You read and then you…

Kyoko: REVIEW!!!

All: Bye Bye!


	6. Chapter 6 go

Disclaimer: I don't own any licensed stuff!

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"I bet this brings back a lot of memories." Amu said to Ikuto. Amu was standing by the car while Ikuto helped Aneko out of the car. "You know being at you're old school."

"Not really," he stated plainly. Amu looked confused. "It's not like I actually went to school that often."

Amu pinched him. "What." He said.

"Don't worry, Mom." Aneko said reassuringly. "Dad isn't putting anything in my head. I was already planning on ditching."

Amu sighed.

**Aneko's P.O.V.**

"What?" I asked."You wanted me to be honest so I am. You want me to come to school everyday now,too?"

"Hai." Mom's one word answer. I huffed. Mom crossed her arms and stared at me. We stared unblinking at each other for a good 30 seconds before Dad, as usual, interrupted.

"Okay, my two little strawberries, that's enough."

"Ikuto, tell Aneko she needs to go to school." Amu demanded, glaring.

Dad laughed. "Glaring at me, _Amu?_"

I decided to ignore them and check out the other kids while I waited for Amu to give in and leave me alone about going to school. When I was in kindergarten I went to school everyday. Me and two of my cousins. Speaking of the devils I haven't seen them in a while. Well, we all got kicked out for telling the other kids "where babies come from"…

A black Escalade pulled up with four kids, a dude with long purple hair was the driver and a lady with long blond hair was the front passenger. The windows were tinted in the back so I didn't get a good look at the kids.

I put on my black stunner shades and then noticed the principal looking really mad walking toward us.

"Hey, Ikuto…" I turned to my parents and stopped short. They were kissing. They're kinda old for public make-out scenes don't you think?

"Cut it out you guys! The principal is coming." They weren't listening. "**JUST KILL ME NOW!!!!" **I screamed. Then someone cleared their throat behind me. Finally, they stopped kissing. Both of them wiped their mouths the way a couple of guilty teenagers would.

I crossed my arms and turned around. "What do you want?" It was a rather short, white haired old woman. I bit my lips. If I'd known she was that old I might've been a little more polite.

"Follow me. The three of you. We're going to have a little meeting." She said. We all began to follow her.

"See!" Kyoko said. "That's why you should be polite to everybody!"

I ran my fingers through my pink hair. "I know. I know."

"Man! You guys got me in trouble!" I said to my parents without turning around.

Ikuto laughed.

Amu said, "We got her attention. But you got yourself into trouble. Man, the first day of school…"

(In the office)

"I am Nakamura-sensei, the math teacher." She introduced herself. Great I got my math teacher mad at me.

"You've got a lot of boot-licking to do." Kyoko whispered. I cut my eyes at her. _Even if I did blow it, I'm no kiss-up. _

"Who might you be?" She asked dryly, but she was interested. I could tell. So could Mom.

"Tsukiyomi Amu." Mom said smiling.

"Tsukiyomi Aneko." I said looking at her desk. My dad was next. Sitting between them was awkward. It makes me feel like ten-year old.

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto." Dad introduced himself.

Nakamura-sensei broke the façade. She couldn't hide her curiousity about us anymore. "Sisters and brother?" She asked. I looked at my parents. I guess they do look kinda young…

"Actually, Sensei, we're her PARENTS," Dad said. Mom nodded.

"She's a first year." Amu added.

"But you look like a high-schooler yourself." Sensei said, noticing Amu's black tank top and blue jean mini skirt. Mom giggled.

"Thank you." She cocked her head.

"Why do I have you all in here, again?" _Oh, yeah! Having a Nice, old teacher will rock! _

"That's right… please don't make-out at school. And Aneko, watch the way you talk to me. Alright, you're dismissed."

"Thanks, Sensei." I said bowing.

(In the hallway)

"Thank you, Jesus. She didn't get detention." Amu said.

Farther down the hall I saw for people but couldn't make out the faces because they were silhouetted against the morning light.

"Kukai, I should just ground you right now… but I'm in a good mood today so I'll let you off easy. You knew I wanted us all to get here together. You, too, Ikuto- I got lost in this stupid school after you ran off and left me." As we got closer I noticed that the woman was pouting.

"Utau?" I heard Amu call from behind me._ Utau__…__ Utau__…__ I've heard the name before__…_

"Who's that?" Kyoko asked.

"I don't…" Then it clicked. _Utau__…__ "_My AUNT,"I told Kyoko.

"Your aunt?" She asked.

"Charas," She said. "A lot of them..."

"Hey, Amu!" She said as we stopped in front of her.

"Hi, auntie." I said. "Hi, Kukai. Hi, Ikuto."

"Hello, Aneko." The twins said in unison.

"Jinx," I said, sticking my tongue out. They looked at each other with a mischievous glint in their eyes."Fine. Fine…"I said. If they do something to me I know I'll get in trouble and I want to figure out whether or not I like it her before I get kicked out. "Ikuto. Kukai. There. Is that good enough?"

"I guess…" Kukai said. He's like an hour older than Ikuto and the twins are exactly a week older than me.

"We've only got five minutes."Ikuto Soma said looking at his watch."What d'ya say to ditching the geezers?" He said tipping his head back towards the three adults.

"Let's go." I whispered, smirking. We walked quietly until we Kukai pushed the door open. Our parents noticed. We broke running before Aunt Utau could say a word.

We were half way to the multi-purpose room when I noticed I hadn't seen Uncle Kukai. "Where's your dad?" I asked

"'Round here somewhere…" Kukai muttered. Just then, out of nowhere comes Uncle Kukai.

"Man!"

We all stopped.

"Found you." My uncle said standing in front of us."Your Mom's mad." He told my cousins. "And who's this?" He said gesturing toward me. "It's to be expected. Haven't seen you in a while, Oji-san..." I said. "Now do you remember me?"

"Aneko?" He guessed cocking his head.

"Bingo!" I said.

"Where are your parents?"

"In the school building…" I pointed from the way we came. "Okay well I gotta go to that assembly. See you later, Uncle."

"Take them, too." He said walking away.

My chara huffed behind me. "So mean, Aneko…" She pouted.

"Sorry, Kyoko." I said. "Ikuto, Kukai, this is my chara. Kyoko, meet my cousins. Kyoko is a black cat chara."

"This is Luke." Kukai said, and a chara in a white doctor's coat came out."He's a doctor chara."

I looked at Ikuto. "I have two charas."

"Really? Cool…" I said.

"Peter. Solomon." He called. "Peter is like Peter Pan. The whole don't wanna grow up thing… And Solomon well… he…"

"I'm a Daddy chara."Solomon said. "A wise Daddy chara. I come from the gentle, nurturing side of Ikuto's heart."

"Oh… Shugoi!" Kyoko said." Hi,cousins!"

My stunner shades fell off my hair and into my eyes. As I pulled them up I noticed a five people walk into the assembly ahead of us.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~''''''''''''''''''~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Rima, I'm nervous." I heard my sister, Temari whisper. I looked in the direction where her gaze was fixed. There was a pink-haired girl popping gum and putting a pair of stunner shades on her head. She was standing in between two guys. One was a blonde, the other a brunette, but aside from hair color the guys were identical.

Our brother, Nagihiko (or as we call him, Junior), took a quick glance at us then looked at the three teenagers who were staring at us. "Darn it." He said. "Stalker chick strikes again."

"Huh?" Temari asked looking at Junior.

"Pinky over there… She was stalking me on the last day of school."

I fixed a glare on her. _Nobody messes with my family. Not on my watch__…_

******************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*************************

**Back to Aneko P.O.V.**

"That's the guy from my school…" _He IS cute. His brother is hot. Looks must be in the DNA. _I hadn't gotten a good look at him at school, but I was closer up now. I felt my jaw drop.

"I wonder who those girls are." Kyoko said. "That boy… There is something about him… I just can't put my finger on it…" She shook her head in frustration.

"It's alright, Kyoko. All will be revealed soon enough…" I said. Kyoko looked at me right in the face and tilted her head.

"That girl is hot." Ikuto said.

_Perfect! Blackmail opportunity!_

"Which one?" I asked.

"The blonde…" My brown-haired cousin answered.

"Which one do you think is prettier?" I asked looking up at Kukai.

"The other one… with the purple hair…"They were both dazzled. I blew and popped a pink gum bubble. Luke and Solomon both started lecturing me on how my sugar-filled gum was bad for my teeth. I rolled my eyes and then Peter told them to let me have fun.

"You guys are a drag." He informed them.

"That's mean, Peter." Kyoko said. The four of them proceeded to argue.

"Well if you guys like them, why don't we go talk to them?" I asked, pulling my cousins out of their daze.

"Because…" Ikuto said.

"Where's your back pack?" Kukai asked.

Kyoko burst into our conversation. "I knew we left something."

"You underestimate me, cousin. I know you're trying to change the topic. I'll let you get away with it today, though. That is if you help me out later."

I knew they would. I lead the way toward the door.

"Excuse me." I said to the blonde.

((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))(((((((((((((((())))))))

**Rima's POV**

"Excuse me." The pink-haired girl said to me. I just turned and walked inside. My brother and sister following close behind.

"That chick needs to check her attitude." I heard someone behind me say when I sat down.

One of the boys with her laughed and said, "You're one to talk."

_Where's cat-boy when you need him?_ I asked myself. _For that matter where's my Shugo chara?_

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

**Soma Ikuto(aka Utau's son)'s POV**

"Bye Dad. Bye Mom!" _Finally! Mom is going home! She is being so weird right now._

"Help… Me… Ikuto." Kukai said while suffocating in Mom's hug.

"Sorry, Man." I said walking past him.

"Hold on, Ikuto!" She yelled. "I'll say good-bye to you, too."

I jogged away from the scene. _Heck no. I already had a near death experience with your driving. I'm not going to push it…_

"Please, Aneko," Mom begged. "Don't get in trouble. Your dad and I will be in the office for a while Katsumi got himself into some trouble… At least Aiko hasn't gotten in trouble, today." She smiled nervously. Mom then stood up straight (she'd been bent over to make eye contact with me).

( the same time. Aiko's college)

"Tsukiyomi Aiko, If you don't get your act together and stop sleeping in class you'll get thrown out."

"Well, Mr. Dean, what is more important to this school?" Aiko asks. "Homework and test scores that are done honestly or staying awake through a boring lecture and taking notes?"

"My name isn't 'Dean.' I am a dean. I'm the dean of this college."

"Huh?" Aiko asks the man behind the desk. "Isn't that the same thing?"

"You know what…" the man laughed that weird way that people who are really angry or frustrated do. "I give up." Then they say something rude. "How DID you get into this school? Who was your connection?"

"Mr. Dean, you forgot? But you're the one who wrote the scholarship letter begging me to come here." She pulls it out of her yellow binder.

He bangs his head against the desk and doesn't lift it. Aiko lays her head on the desk to and falls asleep instantly. She dreams about her favorite soap opera, "General Hospital."

Back to High School

(Aneko's POV)

"Alright. Bye, Mom."

"Amu?" a voice called. I looked towards the place where it came from. I saw the lady who'd been in the escalade this morning. She was standing with the rude blonde chick, the purple haired girl and the kid from the last day of school. He was a brunette.

The woman with long flowing blonde hair was rushing toward us then glomped Mom. At first Mom looked shocked. "Who … who…"

Temari's POV

I was shocked. We had just told her about the weird, pink-haired, stalker girl and then Mom looked when we told her we saw the girl. Normal. The next thing she did was soo weird, though. "Amu?" She called out looking at the pink-haired lady next to stalker-girl.

Of course, they both turn to face us. Then Mom takes off running and glomps the lady. "Who… who…" The woman stutters. "Wait. …Rima?" She says looking wide-eyed at Mom.

My sister, Rima's eye twitches. She starts muttering a string of cursed that I dare not repeat…

"Ready Amu?" Mom asks releasing the pink-hair lady.

We stared in shock.

"Ready Rima!"

"…1….2… 3!..."

"Bala-balance!" The women shout together doing some weird pose. Adults around them start laughing. Rima, Jr, and I sweat drop.

So does the pink-hair stalker-girl. Then she opens her mouth. She's screaming in another language. Maybe English… Anyway she looks really mad. Her face even turned red. Then she goes back to Japanese. "Just shoot me." She says, her face returning to a normal color.

Out of nowhere this blue-haired man pops up. "Don't use that kind of language, Koneko." He says. _Why did he just call her a cat?_

"Sorry, Daddy…" The girl says. _Her dad…?!? _

Then he looks at us and smirks. "These three are yours, Rima?" He says looking from us to our mother and back.

"Mine and Nagi's…" She says in her normal nonchalant way. "Hi, Ikuto." _Ikuto… hmmm. Guess I should story him in my memory… _"This is Rima," mom says guesturing to my sister as she begins the introductions. "Nagihiko, and Temari. They're triplets."

"They're a nice looking bunch. You look good. Three kids and still a good figure." Amu says. Her voice has zero emotion in it.

"Four." Mom corrects. "I have an older boy running around somewhere. Maybe he's in class already… What about you though? You have, what, like three kids. And really Amu you look good."

Then this brown-haired lady comes over to join the adult circle. "I knew it was you!" She said facing Amu. "I'd recognize that pink hair and 'cool-and-spicy' character anywhere."

Amu sweat drops.

"So where's your kid?" The brunette asks.

"Hello, Yaya." Amu says, finally getting a word in. "This is—" Amu looks around. "She's gone." Amu and Ikuto sweat-drop. "Well, we have a daughter. Her name is Aneko."

"Okay. Bye, Mom!" Rima says dragging me and Junior away from the strange scene.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Amu: Rima's here!

Rima: Hi.

-Nagihiko gets heart eyes and faints-

Yaya:-cough- He's still a drama queen-cough-

Kairi: Yaya, don't start trouble—

Rima: Yaya! How dare you! –pulls out bowling pins-

Kairi: where there isn't any…-sigh-

Ikuto: -Comes in- Is the game on? –looks around the room- Never mind this is better…

Amu: Where's the author?

Kairi: Late as usual. She's supposed to be doing homework. But of course we know she's sleeping…

-A pile of beanbags quivers-

Amu: wha-what was that? Ikuto… (calling Ikuto and not Mommy…lols)

Ikuto: I got you, babe. –picks her up bridal style-

Amu: -rolls eyes-

Rima and Yaya didn't notice the beanbags. Too busy chasing/being chased.

-beanbag pile explodes. Amu screams. Yaya and Rima stop running, but resume upon seeing that it was just BNH under the beanbags.-

Nagi: -Tries to stop the chasing- It's ok Rima…

BNH: You can call me Geni. (the author isn't my name. geni is my nickname…whatevs)

Tadase: That was random….

Geni: **YOUR FACE** is random!!!

Tadase: Oh grow up.

Geni: I would if I could, but I can't. But looking at you guys makes me kinda not want to… You're a pathetic bunch of adults…

Ikuto:-Goes through Geni's backpack. Pulls out paper- Really? (blackmail)

Geni: Well, not ALL of you… Ikuto?

Ikuto: Hm?

Geni: Can I please have that paper back?

Ikuto: Hold on. I haven't even read it yet.

Geni: Oh alright. Not! Give it back! –starts crying on the floor-

Ikuto: Okay.- Gives it back.-

Amu: So all those years… All I had to do was cry. I could've had anything I wanted…

Ikuto: Babe, you're thinkin' out loud again.

Geni: Ikuto, I would just like to say.-sets paper on fire – Thank you, sucker!

Everyone but Ikuto and Geni: -jaw drop-

Ikuto: I got u…

Geni: u wish… anyway. Thanks for reading. Please review!


	7. notice: to my readers

To my readers:

I am sorry I haven't updated in forever. Okay, here's what happened: my computer that I was writing on (my favorite one) is messed up so the internet doesn't work. It's annoying. So all my ideas and chapters that I wrote on there are lost. So if you have any ideas please help me.

Thanks. Love you all! God Bless. Peace out…

~Black Neko Hime!


	8. Chapter 8

Kyoko: You're horrible!

BNH: I'M SORRY! I meant to update. I really did, but then—

Kyoko (creepily): No excuses.

BNH (crying): I don't own Shugo Chara! And I don't run my own life yet .

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Little Kukai's POV

"_I'm gonna find him and kill him._" I thought to myself as I wove my way through the hall in search of my twin. _"I would have at least waited 'til he was free before bailing, had the situation been reversed!"_

The sea of freshman parted in front of me like the Red Sea before Moses, and I knew it was because of the speak-to-me and die vibes I was giving off, but I just really didn't care. That is until I tuned into a certain conversation.

"What I'm saying is how could she act like that?! In public, I mean. I understand Mom being weird at home, but outside she's supposed to be cool mom," commented a blonde girl.

The purple-haired girl from early called her name sharply, "Rima." She held her mouth tightly and eyed the first girl through her Ray-Ban glasses as she readjusted the spiral notebooks she was carrying. If nothing else, she looked industrious. Of course, she had more going on for than that— her hair, for one thing. It was long and purple and shiny, even at a glance.

"But you know it's true," Continued the first girl. "She raises us to be conservative and graceful, and then goes and disgraces the family because she sees one of her old friends?! And dad didn't even anything. What kind of—" the Rima girl cuts herself off when she looks at her sister. "Don't look at me like that, Temari! I didn't say the word."

"_Temari. So that's her name," _I thought to myself and proceeded to search for my relations in a significantly better mood.

Little Nagi's POV

I ignored my sisters' conversation. Rima's such a material girl. Ryuu told us to text him when the freshman assembly thing ended. He said he would show us where to go and stuff. "I can't have you guys wandering around like so many lost goslings to be snatched up. Mom would have my head," He said something like that. There was also something about a girl preying on my heart's egg which—let's be honest—creeped me out a bit. So, the task of contacting my generally combative elder brother fell to me.

**We're out. Waiting for you in front of the lockers by the first floor staircase. **

_Sent._

As soon as I looked up I saw this guy standing maybe ten feet away from us gaping at my sisters. He smiled to himself suddenly and walked away with a face painted in triumph as though he had somehow satisfied some great curiosity. I looked back at my sisters who, based on the fact that their conversation hadn't changed and they didn't look in any way disturbed, hadn't noticed. I think he was with that pink-haired stalker earlier. I might have to keep an eye out for him.

Aneko's Point Of View

Katsumi told me to keep Kyoko in her egg on the first day of school. He said that way I would be less tempted to talk to her in public. It was the only brotherly advice he gave me for the genesis of my high school career. "When you look like you're talking to air, other kids are less likely to approach you," he'd said in a bored tone. _Well of course. _Still, I tried to make sure I took his advice seriously.

Katsumi is the only kid I know who could go from being restrained to the point of social-awkwardness in fourth grade to popular, well-adjusted and still excelling academically when he skipped fifth grade. His guardian character was born during that time of lonely confusion in fourth grade. I remember it all with a fair amount of distinction because back then, I was his best friend. When his character came he didn't just "grow a little rough around the edges." He grew edges! At any rate, any and all social advice he gives will be received with my utmost sincerity, even if he is in the principal's office at this very moment.

I moved through the excited chaos that was the freshman division of my new school. As I tried to figure out where the hall traffic was flowing to, it picked up speed and I was swept into a guy with abs like a washboard. Like, he was so toned, you could feel it through his sweater. My eyes bulged and for a moment, my body froze with my cheek pushed up against his chest and the arm that had been nonchalantly readjusting my messenger bag imprinting the feeling of his solid torso in my memory. Upon gathering my wits, I took two steps back, sputtering apologies to the floor as I did. I prayed a series of silent prayers that were both accusations and desperate pleas to escape the situation. Then I darted around him and down the hall.

Only once, I looked back. In the sea of freshman from the city of Seiyo, one boy, head and shoulders above the rest stood out, as he walked against the waters. His hair was jet black and his skin had a tan atypical for a Japanese person from the city. I only remember meeting one person with black hair in this city before (though I imagine there must be more somewhere, they just haven't been part of my experience)—the Aniki of the boy from my old school. _That startlingly attractive Aniki…_

A voice broke through my reverie and halted my stride. "Aneko!" My cousin breathed heavily. Souma Kukai stood a good four inches taller than I. He patted my head and looked around pleasantly. "Found you. Now I just have to find that complicated brother of mine and we'll all head over to look at the class roster." He seemed so pleased with himself that had I been focused on—or really even thinking about— him or his budding conversation at all, I would have asked why he was so happy. As it was, I made some noncommental noise and proceeded as his accompaniment down the hall.

This is my outer self. I'm kind of eye-catching because of my genetics, but my personality leaves much to be desired. There isn't much to it. I'm a quiet, curious girl who goes with the flow (which is how I got in trouble in elementary school; if I was blamed I wasn't one to fight it) and tries her best.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

BNH: Yeah… I'm sorry about the short chapter. I just really wanted to post something. I haven't updated any of my stories in ages and I was really enjoying writing them. My most recent update on any of my stories before now was during my freshman year. I'm a senior now and I'm on vacation for Thanksgiving so hopefully I'll get back into the swing of things soon


End file.
